


Come Back to Bed, That Would Be Enough

by Ynnealay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnealay/pseuds/Ynnealay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Alexander is obsessed with writing and forgets to come back to bed. Eliza convinces him to rest. Mostly fluff. He loves Eliza a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Bed, That Would Be Enough

It was almost as hilariously inappropriate as it was hilariously _appropriate_ that Hamilton, on his wedding night, was at a writing desk instead of with his new wife.

Elizabeth Schuyler, now Eliza Schuyler _Hamilton_ (an addition that couldn’t fail to make Alexander tremendously happy each time he thought of it) was far too understanding. Hamilton couldn’t even say how long he had been writing, but the words had struck him like an affliction and he had hastened from their shared bed to cure himself. Eliza hadn’t even protested. She just ran an affectionate hand over his hair and kissed him when he told her he would be back soon.

The words, irrationally enough, were _for_ Eliza.

He had just thought up the most beautiful prose with which to describe their wedding, the best and most precise words to encapsulate the depth of how her hands in his made him feel. Sentences of perfect fluidity filled his head—sentences he had been trying for months to put into his letters during their separations; they begged to be written.

Honestly, Hamilton was surprised with how well she had received what _he_ had perceived to be below-average for his work. Now, the perfect letter was composing itself almost seamlessly, the elegant script keeping perfect time with his thoughts.

“Alexander,” came his wife’s voice. Sweet and clear as always, like a bell. “Honey.”

He smiled at the last word, his pen slowing. He liked being endeared. “Eliza…” he replied, “How long?” He hoped she hadn’t been alone too long, resenting him.  

Her laugh was quiet. “Not long. I just thought you would come to bed.”

Her soft fingers slid onto his shoulders, wrapping around him so she was embracing him from behind. She kissed his head, then the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to kiss her back and hummed contently when she stroked his hair.

“Mrs. Hamilton,” he said sweetly, pulling away, “I apologize, but if you would give me a few more minutes…”

She chuckled, this time at the formality he had used. “What keeps my husband away from me?” It almost sounded like a complaint.

“I’m writing…” suddenly, the foolishness of what he was doing struck him and he scoffed at himself, “a letter to you.”

“A letter to me?” she repeated.

“Yes. Eliza, words don’t exist to describe how you make me feel, but suddenly I feel as though I could come close, and… and I need to write them down.”

“I’m right here,” Eliza protested.

“Yes but… you deserve _poetry_.”

Her blushing smile knocked down Hamilton’s defences better than any British canon could. He crossed a hand over to touch hers, needing to be close to her. She was like no other woman he had ever met.  

“Every word you say is poetry,” Eliza said. It would be a lie to say he disagreed, but it flattered him immensely, especially coming from his wife. He felt his resolve to keep writing tumble.

“Nothing I say to describe your likeness, your manner, or my emotion for you is ever enough,” Alexander said weakly. Here they were, he thought, husband and wife, still speaking like they were young and flirting. It was a vaguely amusing notion. 

“Come back to bed, _that_ would be enough.” She kissed him again, and he kissed her hand back. She was the embodiment of everything Hamilton had wanted and everything he never thought he would be lucky enough to have, yet here she was. He smiled and stood, carrying the candle with them back to bed. After all, it was their wedding night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like it, please leave a comment~


End file.
